


the "I" in Lie

by orphan_account



Series: poem fics [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oops, au where pete is a poet and patrick works in a fancy business, i wrote this in the car to keep my mind off things, pat cheats on his wife, poem fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>patrick stump loves his wife, really! but a man on the street catches his attention (along with his dick) and one bad decision leads to another.</p><p>(fic title from patrick stump's song, "The 'I' In Lie".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the "I" in Lie

gentle touches and  
gasped out breaths  
they touch each other  
and he caresses his heated skin  
and while he's sleeping with his lover  
he's living with his wife;  
his lover had been waiting  
years for even the slightest  
romantic glance in his direction;  
the wedded man drinks,  
whiskey, wine, shots:  
whatever he can get his hands on.  
he interlopes with his lover again  
"I'm not drunk, I think  
I'm in love with you."  
his lover wants it to be true,  
but he crosses his arms,  
nose turned up, like he's saying  
"impress me, good luck."  
they fight in the chilly morning air  
the wedded man shouts,  
"I don't have to  
prove myself to you!"  
they part ways with  
bitterness in their hearts  
while the lover writes  
to forget his sins,  
the wedded man distracts  
himself with work:  
he rises to the top,  
raise after raise.  
he forgets his lover.  
his wife has a child,  
he can provide for her.  
his lies are forgotten  
until one day he finds  
a note, folded haphazardly  
in the bottom of  
his desk drawer.  
he remembers his lover  
he wonders what he  
would say, if he would  
still be good to him  
and if he would  
do it all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess i am so sorry


End file.
